objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Yeuford
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the User talk:SalamenceJacketJeans page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! AnthonyBFDI (talk) 01:05, June 28, 2014 (UTC) AnthonyBFDI (talk) 01:05, June 28, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! Can you make Fan from II 2 Yeuford (talk) 21:05, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Here it is Yeuford (talk) 00:15, July 13, 2014 (UTC)Come see my fanmade banners it was inspired by the Inanimate Insanity 2 Intro. you can recommend it in the comments and we'll put it 4 u! Hey, Can you please make a banner out of my OC strawberry lemonade? Thanks! 119px-Strawberry_Lemonade.png|StrawBerryLemonade done Dear Yeuford, I am sorry for what i did. Now i will be more nice to people on wikis. Do you think you can get some people to see and comment on my OH HAH page? If you can, thanks. ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense (talk) 01:29, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Earlier didn't you ask AnthonyBFDI to block PolishMan? I think I may know what to do.--Infinityblade2005 (talk) 03:56, November 28, 2014 (UTC) You can be my assistant To take charge of this wiki while the other admins are gone, I need partners to help me stop the vandals. My assistants will undo edits, and I will block the users. My assistants will be Chat Moderators. Anyways, I will make you my assistant administrator no. 2. And you also have to report to me like you did about MovieLover9000. Speaking of that guy, he is obviously spamming edits. He edits one session at a time. And he has 114 edits in only a day. Why? He edits one session a time. People like Yterbium are not greedy and add as many as they can for just a single edit. And if MovieLover9000 thinks this can make him an admin, let's not tell him he's not even fully registered yet. MovieLover9000 will be blocked for many years if he still does this by the time he has 630 edits. Willy (mailbox) 5:36 P.M EST look at your Remade Assets Page in the comments if you wish. Umm… Vv's Incident Well, he can't make any other photos but… well do that. Young Little Unicorn (talk) 00:27, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Nope Yeuford Forgot about me yet? Or you just don't know me. Well, I'm YLU and is a contributor since September 2015, nice to meet you! Young Little Unicorn (talk) 23:21, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Nope. I didn't forget you. --Yeuford (talk) 14:15, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Warning don't call me a pine cone, or I swear of god I will end you But in all seriousness, don't insult other users. This user' status of "letting Underages in" has been revealed (by me), and it's fine. BFDI is a kid-friendly show, and so should the wiki. If you insult them; especially with profanity (will be counted if the word is uses for offend someone), it might be, well, nothing. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:57, May 5, 2016 (UTC) KawaiiRainbowChan What do you taste like? (KawaiiRainbowChan (talk) 20:04, May 20, 2016 (UTC)) Yeuford Are you my bae? 12:10, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :No. Be my bae instead. I'll be thankful to everyone who visits my profile! (talk) 12:14, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Huh? How come did you return if you profile says "INACTIVE", Are you checking or something? I'm a Snivy, not a snake. (talk) 23:09, July 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to be a bit active. Yeuford (talk) 23:29, July 26, 2016 (UTC)